Paw Patrol: Operation Ozone
by Ij500
Summary: What the Paw Patrol lived a life as Spies? Join the Paw Patrol as they race against the clock to stop a villain from destroying the Ozone layer before the whole planet gets cooked.
1. Beginning the Mission

**Starting a new mission**

The Paw Patrol was at the Lookout having a normal day. Marshall was outside with Zuma playing with their tug toy, Chase was with Skye playing Pup Pup Boogie, and they were teaching Tracker and Everest needed the practice. As for Rocky, he was taking a nap in his pup house and Rubble was eating pup treats.

"It's great we can walk on two feet, but it's better to play the game using four feet."

"So all I have to do is follow the pattern on the screen?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds. I would know." Everest told Tracker

"How about this then? Tracker and I will play together first, and then Chase and Everest have their turn."

"Sounds good to me."

Chase got off the game pad and Tracker got on. When the game started, Skye had no problem following the game pattern. Tracker however, had never played before. So he had trouble from the start.

"Right... right... then, left? Or... no wait- Ay!"

Tracker tripped on his own feet and crashed into Chase and Everest.

"Oof!"

"Lo siento, amigos. Sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it Tracker, we all make mistakes when we're new to the game."

"Yeah, I did the same thing my first time too."

"It's okay, Tracker. You'll get the hang of it."

"You're right. I just have to keep trying."

Tracker got back on the game pad and tried again. He managed to start doing well, but then tripped on his feet again.

"Whoa! Oof! Started doing better, but not enough."

"Why don't we take a break?"

"Guess it's our turn Chase."

"Yep, ready Everest?"

"Born ready."

The pups hopped on the game pads and started dancing along with the game. A few moments afterwards...

BEEP! BEEP!

 _"Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

Everyone: "Ryder needs us!"

Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the elevator in the Lookout. Rocky woke up, Rubble took one last bite of his meal, Chase, Everest, Skye, and Tracker ran inside the elevator, and Zuma opened up his mouth letting go of the tug toy. Marshall got tied up around his feet and started hopping.

"Wait for me!"

He then hopped on a squeaky toy and tripped. He started rolling along the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Marshall!"

"Look out!"

"Cuidado!"

CRASH!

"OOOF!"

Thanks to Marshall, the tug toy wrapped around everyone.

"Uh, tug toy anyone?"

(giggling)

"Oh Marshall."

The doors closed and the elevator started going up. The pups began to untie themselves, and when they were halfway up, the elevator stopped and the pups were untied and dressed in their tuxedoes and pants. The pups were then taken to the top of the Lookout and stepped out of the elevator and lined up.

"Ready for action- Ryder sir?"

Ryder wasn't anywhere in the room.

"Where's Ryder?"

"Yeah, it's not like him to not be here unless he couldn't come."

Then Ryder appeared on the big screen.

 _"Thanks or hurrying, pups."_

"Ryder?"

"How come you're not at the Lookout?"

 _"I'm at our new Mobile Command Center. Spycorps has a new mission for us."_

"Really?"

"Been at least a month since we were called."

 _"Well, it may be a big one. There's an informant who has valuable information that Spycorps needs. They want us to go find the informant."_

"Where is the informant?"

 _"All the way in the Scottish Highlands. He's hiding in the bad guys base and waiting for you pups before the extraction."_

"Huh?" Everyone said

"That's like, on the other side of the world, Ryder."

" _Which is why Robodog is bringing the Air Patroller to the Lookout."_

(plane buzzing)

"Here it comes."

 _"I'll explain more once you pups are on the Air Patroller."_

"Yes sir, Ryder sir."

The pups all went down the slide, and landed on their feet. Except for Marshall, that is. Everyone then ran to the Air Patroller and got in, buckled up, and they took off. Once they got to the Scottish Highlands, two pups were needed to perform the mission. Once the two pups were decided, they took a car outfitted for two pups and rode on a path which lead to a dam. At the top of the dam, the car pulled up in front of the guard and one of the pups came out playing the bagpipes, but he was terrible at it.

(awful playing)

"Aw, you're right awful there laddie."

"Maybe, but the smoke's on you laddie."

"You mean the joke's on me, don't ya?"

The pup then took a big breath and blew into the bagpipes. Then, he started shaking the bagpipes.

"Please stop that."

Just then, one of the pipes shot out a burst of smoke. Both pups put on gas masks to avoid breathing it and snuck past him.

(coughing)

"Like I said, the smoke's on you."

Both pups ran down the dam and stopped halfway down. They tied a rope to the rail and jumped over it. Once the rope caught them, they used a zip line and threw it further down. When it stuck to a platform, they climbed down until they were in front of a grate. They pulled it off and went in the tunnel, and came into the bathroom. More like, they fell in.

"Whoa!"

"You okay, Rubble?"

"I'm fine Chase."

The pups removed their Scottish disguises and had their tuxedos and pants underneath.

"I just love these Spy Missions."

"Yeah, and now that we infiltrated the bad guy's base, let's find our informant. Ryder said he'd be here in the bathroom right in front of our faces. But I don't see him." Chase said as he straightened his bowtie.

"I have an idea. If he wasn't in the stall, then maybe..."

Rubble walked over to the mirror and opened it up.

"Alex!"

"Hi pups, glad you made it."

"You're Spy Corps informant?"

"Yeah, i'm so good at hiding from the bad guys, I can deliver messages to our operatives. Cool huh?"

"Yep, it sure is. So what's the message?"

"Here, take this."

He pulled out a lipstick container.

"A lipstick container?"

"Alex, we're pups, not humans."

"No, sillies." Alex laughed "The lipstick container has the message hidden in it."

"Oh!" The pups said and Chase put it in a pocket in his tuxedo.

"Spy Corps needs it back on the double."

"Got it."

"One more thing." He then pulled out pieces of paper.

"It's a gadget for you pups. It's a Rocker Powered Origami Skateboard, all the pieces are there, you just have to follow the instructions written on it."

"Thanks Alex."

"Your welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get out of here."

"Be careful!"

"I will. Good luck, Paw Patrol!"

The wall beside Alex opened up and he went through it down a slide to who knows where. The pups closed the mirror and began folding the paper to make the Rocket Power Origami Skateboard.

"There we go."

"We're rocket powered and ready for action!"

The pups activated the skateboards and they zoomed out. They flew past some security guards, who were rabbits, and the rabbits started following them. When the pups came out through a hole in the side of the dam, they landed in the water and used a junk pile to jump into the air. Two rabbit guards followed them into the air. The skateboards lost their wheels and engine, and the rabbits scouters gained wheels. The pups then started riding on top of herds of sheep as the rabbits followed suit, plowing through the herds. When they reached a jump, the skateboards broke up as they jumped and were about to fall.

"Uh, Chase?"

"Don't worry."

The car they arrived in had two claws emerged and snatch the pups up. They were brought back to it and set down in the seats. The seatbelts automatically locked themselves, Chase stepped on the gas and they started racing down the dam. The big guard from earlier started chasing them as well in a high speed pursuit. Rubble then activated his Spy Watch. The Silver Paw was connected to the Air Patroller, so Rubble contacted Robodog.

"Robodog, we need an emergency pickup! Hurry!"

(barks)

The Air Patroller zoomed down and when Robodog gave the barking signal, Chase knew exactly what to do.

"Hang on tight Rubble!"

"For what?"

Chase then jerked the wheel as the car turned and busted through the rail.

"Whoa!"

The Air Patroller snagged up the car before it fell into the water. The guard was furious as he followed them and fell in the water.

"We got them! Get us out of here, Robodog!" Skye barked.

(barks)

Robodog put the pedal to the metal and the Air Patroller hightailed it out of there.

"PAW PATROL IS ON A ROLL!" The pups shouted in victory.

Meanwhile, a villain's plot was put into motion. Something big started to happen in space.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. Rescuing the Captives

**Debriefing**

After their daring escape in the Scottish Highlands, the Paw Patrol made their escape. Currently, they were in stealth mode to avoid being tracked by enemies. The Air Patroller was making it's way to Spy Corps HQ so the pups could deliver the message.

"A lipstick container?"

"Alex said the message was hidden in it. Of course, we don't know if that's the case or if it's on the case itself."

(barks)

The pups looked out the window and saw Spy Corps HQ coming into view.

"There's Spy Corps. Hopefully Chief Goodway can help us."

The Air Patroller landed on the platform and the pups came out through the back. They went inside the building and made their way through the building to Chief Goodway's Office. They knocked on the door and waited for a response.

 _"Come in."_

They opened the door and Chief Goodway was having a cup of tea with Chickaletta sitting on the arm rest.

"Paw Patrol, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We retrieved the message you sent us." Chase said and pulled out the lipstick container

"We think it might be hidden in the casing. If so, we're gonna need the Super Spy Magnifying Glass to see it."

"Did you pups look inside the container?"

Chase felt that might have been obvious, but he did it anyway. To his surprise, the message was simply hidden inside the lipstick container.

"Oh."

"Didn't think it would be that obvious, huh Chase?" Everest joked

"Nope."

"What does the message say?"

"It says: _"Please help us, signed Plato Pushpin and Katie."_ That's the message."

"Katie's in trouble?" Marshall asked worriedly.

"Sounds like it."

"But why?"

(knocking)

"Come in."

"Chief Goodway."

It was Agent Al, aka Farmer Al, and Agent Yumi, aka Farmer Yumi from Adventure Bay.

"Hiya, Agent Al."

"Hi, Agent Yumi."

"Howdy pups. Chief, it's urgent. Just when I thought I saw everything..."

He went over to the TV, grabbed the remote and turned it on. Everyone saw a giant spray can in space spraying something green at the planet.

"What is that?"

"It's a giant aerosol can, Rubble." Yumi answered. "Our spy operatives have witnessed it from different parts around the planet and it's spraying a seemingly endless amount of aerosol directly at the Ozone layer."

"Ozone layer?"

"It's what protects the planet from the sun's most harmful rays. If it wasn't around, trees would burn to a crisp and the ground would be too hot to walk on. Ice creams would melt in an instant."

"That's terrible."

"Indeed pups," agreed Yumi. "If that aerosol can sprays long enough, the ozone layer will be destroyed in hours and the whole planet will burn up."

"Hence the message from Katie and Plato Pushpin. They're both experts in cosmetics and rocketry. They must know how to stop this giant orbiting aerosol can."

"Do we know where they are?" Chase asked firmly

"We have tracked their location to a small town in the desert. They were both working undercover for reigning cosmetics queen Poodles Galore. Pups, you have to rescue them and find out what Poodles is up to."

"Will do Chief."

"Like Ryder says..." Skye started and the pups all said together: "No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

"Glad to hear it pups. Ryder will be waiting for you at Mobile Command Center. Here's the entrance code to get in. Good luck Paw Patrol."

She handed the pups a little dry tea bag with a letter and number written on it.

"Luck has nothing to..."

After they put it away, Chickaletta bawked and pressed a button on the armrest. The pups were then sent flying into the air through a hole in the ceiling.

"Do with it!"

* * *

 **Operation: Rescue**

 **Later that day in the desert...**

Tumbleweeds were rolling through the town and when 8 tumbleweeds rolled by, 8 pups emerged from the shadows. The town had a bowling alley, a cosmetics factory, and a pizza parlor too.

"That gives new meaning to the term 'Paw Patrol is on a roll!'" Marshall joked

(giggling)

"Chief Goodway said this is where Katie and Pushpin were last located."

"Then, let's split up." Chase said. "Half of us see if they're in the pizza parlor, and the other half go look in the bowling alley."

"On it." The pups agreed.

Chase, Skye, Everest, and Marshall went in the bowling alley while Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, and Tracker went into the parlor. None of the pups could go into the factory without a key to get past the gate. Once Chase, Skye, Everest, and Marshall got inside...

"So this is a bowling alley."

"We should get one built in Adventure Bay soon."

The pups split up to look around and Skye noticed a poodle with a bear and a gorilla. The bear had Katie tied up next to him and she couldn't yelp for help.

"(gasp) Katie! If she's here..."

Skye looked around and saw a strange bowling pin that looked like a platypus. Upon a closer look, it was Plato Pushpin tied up just like Katie. She then looked at Poodles Galore and saw that her bowling ball was a machine. It was going to inflict maximum pain on Pushpin if she threw it down the lane.

"Uh oh!" She said to herself. She then hid behind some seats so Poodles didn't see her. She then snuck off to get Chase, Everest, and Marshall. Once she regrouped with the pups, they went hiding in the bathrooms and Skye used her SpyWatch to call Chase.

 _"What's the problem?"_

"I saw Poodles Galore with Kate and Pushpin. They were tied up and they couldn't call for help, and on top of that, Pushpin looks like he's gonna be bowled over soon. Her bowling ball is a torture machine. There were pincers, a saw, clippers, and a sharp blade."

 _"That's not good! Someone's gonna get hurt."_

"We've got to get them away from Poodles and her gang."

"You didn't see how big the gorilla and bear are, Everest. We don't stand a chance against them."

 _"Who says we have to fight them? If we're sneaky enough, we can snatch them up without them knowing it."_

 _"How Chase?"_

 _"I saw a jukebox with letters and numbers on it. This tea bag Chief Goodway gave us might have a clue for it. I'm gonna go look."_

Chase ended the transmission and left the bathroom. Marshall, Everest, and Skye watched him from the bathrooms as he went to the jukebox and entered the combination that was on the tea bag: J4.

(music plays)

"Wow, that's music alright."

Just then, the bowling pin statue next to the jukebox opened up.

 _'Huh?'_

Chase went inside, and before he knew it, it started flying into the air.

"Whoa!"

When it stopped, the door opened up and Chase hopped out.

"Glad you could drop up, Chase!"

Chase looked up and saw Ryder sitting up high.

"Ryder! Is this Mobile Command Center?"

"Yep, up in the sky. But we can talk later. Where are the rest of the pups?"

"On the ground. We saw Katie and Pushpin, along with Poodles and her goons, but Pushpin is about to get bowled over. Literally."

"Bowled over?"

"Poodles has a torture machine disguised as a bowling ball. It's gonna cause lots of pain to Pushpin. How can we save him without Poodles catching us?"

"In that case, look in the Spy Gadget Vending Machine for a bowling ball."

"Why?"

"No time for questions, trust me."

"O...kay"

Chase went to the machine and looked for a bowling ball. He pressed the blue button and out it came.

"What's this gadget for?"

"The Spy Bowling Ball," Ryder then tossed the blueprint down to Chase and he caught it in his mouth. He put the bowling ball down and opened the blueprint. "Say you need to get a secret message or an object from a distance. Simply toss the bowling ball towards your target, it will scoop it up and bring it back to you."

"Brilliant! Another strike!"

(giggles)

Chase picked up the bowling ball and went back into the pin and it went back down to the bowling alley. Marshall was standing near the jukebox when he saw Chase come out of it.

"Chase! Where did you go?"

He then put the bowling ball down and pulled Marshall closer. He then whispered in Marshall's ear.

"Mobile Command Center."

"Oh, gotcha!" Marshall whispered.

"This bowling ball is a gadget Ryder gave me. We can use it to rescue Pushpin. Look at that screen."

Marshall looked at it and it had the list of Poodles' bowling team names: Poodles, Ace, Champ, and Cecil.

"I'm gonna disguise myself and pretend to be on Poodles' team. If I can go first, i'll rescue Pushpin."

"How?"

"Here, hold this bowling ball for me."

"Okay."

He then went to the counter.

"Excuse me, can I have that pink and green bowling shirt please?"

"Yeah sure, it's just your color. It's on the house today, one per customer, trades welcome."

He then went and grabbed it off the hanger and then brought it to Chase.

"Have a nice day."

"Thanks."

He then went to the name patch machine and put the shirt in the slot. He then typed the name: 'Cecil' into the machine. Once it was done, Chase took the shirt out and put it on. He then went to Marshall.

"Now this is a fashion statement and it's saying: 'Hey, look at me! I'm a bowler!'"

"(giggles)"

"Not really sure green is your color Chase. It suits Rocky better."

He turned and saw Everest and Skye coming over to them.

"Whatever. Anyway, now that I'm wearing the same shirt as Poodles and her goons I can go and rescue Pushpin."

"How?"

"Watch."

Chase took the bowling ball from Marshall and went over to Poodles Galore.

"Excuse me, are you Poodles Galore?"

"That is right. Are you the fourth member of our bowling team?"

"Yes, I am. I'm also ready for some serious 10-pin action. Shall we bowl?"

"Finally." She said and put her bowling ball in the rack. She then grabbed Chase. "You go first! I want to savor this moment."

She then pushed Chase to the lane and he got ready. Pushpin started to get worried, but Katie knew Chase was going to save them. He then tossed the bowling ball down the lane and when it got close it enough, it split open and snatched Pushpin right up.

"(mumbled)"

"Well that was fun, but I got to split." Chase then grabbed the bowling ball when it came out the ball return.

"Pushpin! He is gone! Ace! Champ!"

The bear and gorilla jumped up right away.

"He must have Pushpin! Don't let him get away!"

The two big goons chased after Chase and he jumped on the lane. He started sliding down while his pursuers were slipping and sliding down the lane.

"Uh oh! Whoa!"

Chase lost his footing and slipped into the end of the lane. The goons then got stuck.

"Now's our chance to rescue Katie!" Everest said and she, Skye, and Marshall ran over, grabbed Katie and Chase came out the ball return with Pushpin still in the bowling ball. The pups then left ASAP with their rescued hostages.

"Ah! He got away! (groans) No matter, it is too late now. Champ! Ace! Back to the factory!" She then grew a devious smile on her face.

"It's time to really heat the place up!"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. Ingredient Hunting Part 1

**Debriefing 2**

After Chase, Skye, Marshall, and Everest rescued Plato Pushpin and Katie, they regrouped with the others and got into the Air Patroller. Chase gave Robodog directions to where the Mobile Command Center was and once everyone was safe in there, they discussed the mission.

"Thank you so much pups! You saved our lives!" Katie said with joy

"We're just glad you're okay." Marshall said and licked her face.

(giggles)

"Why did Poodles kidnap you guys?"

"Remember the giant aerosol can Chief Goodway told you pups about? Katie and Pushpin have the knowledge and expertise to stop it before the ozone layer is gone."

"She's behind the giant aerosol can in space?" Rubble asked

"Yeah, because one thing about her, she didn't become queen of the cosmetics world by playing nice. She'll do whatever it takes to make it happen."

"She caught us before we could get the final ingredients we need for the congeal pill. It's the only thing that can stop her now." Pushpin added.

"Sounds like a bitter pill to swallow. Just tell what you need Pushpin."

He then handed Rubble a piece of paper and the pups gathered around him. It had pictures of pink square on it, a picture of a dirty lump, a pizza with a pear on it, and Aerosol Particle Diameter written on it too.

"We still need an unchewed wad of chicle. Chicle is a gummy substance from the jungle, one prickly pear pizza from the pizza shop, a handful of Bold Barium beauty clay that Poodles mines from the bottom of the lake."

"Then, there's the final ingredient: The Aerosol Particle Diameter or APD for short, but the only way to get it is from outside the aerosol can itself."

"Outside the can itself? Oy oy oy."

"Yeah, how can we get that?"

"Poodles has a rocket ship locked in her factory, perhaps you could borrow it. Here's my keycard to the factory."

Pushpin then handed Chase his pink keycard.

"No job is too big, no pup is too small. We'll get these final ingredients for you."

"Hopefully BEFORE we get a bad sunburn."

"Make sure to put some of the Spy Gadgets to use pups. Some of them may prove useful."

"Let's head out."

"Wait pups! Rocky, catch!"

Ryder tossed something to Rocky and he caught it.

"What is it, Ryder?"

"3 new destinations: the desert, Poodle's factory on the lake, and the jungle."

"The desert? Why there, Ryder?"

"It's where you'll locate a prickly pear needed for the pizza."

"Got it."

All the pups went back into the Air Patroller and Rocky programmed the 3 destinations into the computer.

"Okay, all the destinations are programmed. Where should we head first?"

"Hold up, what about the factory? One of us has to go into Poodle's factory for the APD."

"I'll stay." Rocky volunteered

"You sure you'll be okay, Rocky?" Everest asked

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Okay."

So Rocky left the Air Patroller and stayed while the pups went off into the world.

"So where are we going? The jungle, the lake or desert?"

"Let's head to the lake first and get the beauty clay." Skye suggested

(arf arf)

* * *

 **Ingredient Hunting Part 1**

With the destinations set, Robodog took the Paw Patrol to the mining factory at the lake and when they landed, they decided that sending 2 pups would avoid suspicion. So Zuma and Rubble decided to go ahead. The Air Patroller then left to gather the rest of the ingredients, the pups were on a time limit after all. Rubble and Zuma also saw a small shop that said Universal Imports and a frog man with swimming gear standing outside.

"So that's the factory."

"Yeah, and if we can find the beauty clay, we'll have one ingredient needed for the congeal pill."

"Let's hurry!"

The two ran down to the factory and saw that it goes to a higher level and underwater.

"We'll need swimming gear to go underwater."

"Let's see where the upper level goes."

Rubble climbed up first and when he reached the top, he hid behind a few crates before a goon could spot him. Just then, Zuma climbed up.

"Rubble? Is it safe, dude?"

Rubble then grabbed Zuma, pulled him over, and covered his mouth. The goon heard something, but didn't see what made the sound.

"Phew, he didn't see us." Rubble whispered

"(mumbled)" Zuma said as he tried to talk with Rubble's paw covering his mouth.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, 'look through there' silly"

Zuma pointed to a hole through the crates and Rubble peeked through it. He could see a diagram of the beauty clay being dug up from the lake, and it had the various colors and textures.

"So that's where it is."

"No, that's only a diagram. A picture of the beauty clay. Remember what Pushpin and Katie said? The real clay is underwater. We need that swimming gear."

"Then let's ask that frog guy if we can borrow those outfits."

They left without drawing attention to themselves and went to the frog guy outside the shop.

"Hello, my name's Zuma and this is Rubble."

"How's it going? I'm Wet Eddy. I'm into Scuba Diving. What about you?"

"Scuba Diving is my favorite thing dude."

"Excuse me Eddy, but can we borrow those swimming outfits please?"

"We need them to go underwater."

"Well, if you show me you have flippers, i'd be happy to lend them to you. But you have to have flippers, otherwise it's just not safe."

"No argument there dude."

"So now what Zuma?"

"Let's look inside the shop."

So they went inside Universal Imports. It was dark inside and they saw all kinds of objects.

"This is a little creepy."

Just then, a raccoon girl with green, purple, and red hair appeared from behind the counter, slowly and creepy like.

"Aaah!" Rubble screamed and jumped onto Zuma.

"Whoa dude, you're heavy."

"(whimpers)"

She then turned off the flashlight.

"Can I help you?"

"Eh, just looking around. But thanks for asking."

Then, they left the shop and shortly after their Spywatches rang.

 _"Please stand by."_

(static crackles)

"Pups!"

"What's up Ryder?"

 _"Everest and Tracker are at the jungle and they've come across a problem. They need to get into a temple but half of the amulet needed to open the door is missing. See if you can find any intel at the lake about it."_

"Will do."

 _"Good. Ryder out."_

"Think that shack lady knows about it, dude?"

"Do we have to go back in to ask her?"

"Yeah. Come on dude, you can be brave."

"(wary chuckle) I'm not scared. I'm not scared."

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	4. Ingredient Hunting Parts 2 & 3

**Ingredient Hunting Part 2**

 **Winding the clock back a little...**

After dropping Zuma and Rubble off at the factory, the Air Patroller took off to gather the rest of the ingredients.

"Will Rubble and Zuma be okay by themselves?"

"Don't worry, Marshall." Chase said. "They'll be fine."

"So what's the next destination?"

"How about the jungle? To get the chicle?"

"You heard him Robodog. Next stop, the jungle."

"(Arf arf)"

So the Air Patroller flew off in the direction of the jungle and it reached the destination in no time. However, they had a dilemma.

"(arf arf)"

"What's wrong Robodog?"

"Yeah, we're hovering in the air."

"Shouldn't we be landing?"

"(whimpers)"

"Oh, there's too many trees to land. So we'll have to descend another way."

"Well, what if Everest and Tracker go? Tracker has jungle experience and Everest has experience off trails before."

"Si, no podría estar más de acuerdo."

"Huh?"

"(giggles) He said 'I couldn't agree more' in spanish Marshall."

"Oh, I get it. But how can they get down? They don't have flying gear."

"But we do. We'll take them down."

"Right with you Chase."

So Chase and Marshall ran and equipped their flying gear. Once they were flying about, they circled back and got themselves in position.

"Ready Tracker?"

"Ready Everest?"

"Ready!" They shouted and the duo jumped and grabbed Chase and Marshall's paws. Marshall and Chase flew them down to the ground.

"Gracias, amigos."

"Your welcome."

"Good luck pups."

Chase and Marshall flew back into the Air Patroller as it left to drop off the remaining pups in the desert.

"Okay, one piece of chicle from the jungle coming up."

"Si, vamos."

"You think it's really made of a gummy substance?"

"Not sure."

As they made their way through the jungle, they came across a big patch of quicksand, but Tracker grabbed Everest before she stepped in it.

"Cuidado, amigo!"

"Whoa!"

"You okay, Everest?"

"What'd you pull me for?"

Tracker pointed to the ground and grabbed a stick. He then placed it on the quicksand and they watched it sink in.

"Oh, quicksand. Thanks for saving me."

"De nada. Luckily, I brought this."

Tracker pulled a doll out of his tuxedo.

"A doll?"

"Not just any doll, it's the Spy Grammy. You squeeze the doll's body, and it shoots it's teeth onto anything made of wood. If used on a branch..." Tracker explained

"We can swing across. Good thinking."

Tracker stood in front of them and aimed the doll at the wooden branch just above the quicksand. He then squeezed the doll and it shot it's teeth out at the branch. Everest grabbed onto him and they swung across the quicksand without falling in.

"Alright!"

"We made it. I'll hold onto this in case we need it again."

"Now let's go get that chicle."

"Si!"

The two of them raced to the ruins that they saw but saw that the entrance was locked and there was a wall blocking the stairs with squares and images written on it.

"Whoa, look at that!"

"That looks like an ancient ruin."

"It is, and it's full of chicle right now." spoke a female beaver. She was camped out in front of the stairs on the side. What she said had also gotten Tracker and Everest's attention.

"Did you say...?"

"Full of chicle?"

"Yes, I'm Trudy Fruit. I'm here studying chicle for my Ph. D in gum otology, but some pink pranksters locked all the chicle inside Chicle Pichu."

"Is there any way inside?" Everest asked

"The only way is to set the hieroglyph code correctly, and use the ancient amulet of Chicle Pichu on the keyhole."

The pups looked past the wall and saw a circular keyhole with the amulet inside, but only half of it was already there. The other half was missing.

"Uh oh, half of the amulet is missing."

"What should we do?"

"Let's call Ryder and ask him for help."

"Good idea."

Everest activated her SpyWatch and pressed the silver paw to contact Ryder.

 _"Please stand by."_

(static crackling)

(sparks sizzling, then stop)

 _"How's the mission going pups?"_

"We've come across a problem Ryder. The temple where the chicle is located, it's locked up. Half of the amulet we need is missing and we don't know where it could be. Can you contact the others and ask them for help?"

 _"Sure, I'll get the other pups. As for you, make sure you figure out what you can do."_

"Will do, Ryder."

 _"All right then, Ryder out!"_

CLICK!

"Let's figure out the hieroglyph code."

"Right with you Tracker."

* * *

 **Ingredient Hunting Part 3**

 **Winding the clock back a little...**

After dropping off Everest and Tracker, Marshall and Chase flew back into the Air Patroller with Skye and Robodog and they took into the desert to search for a prickly pear.

"Will they be okay?"

"Don't worry Marshall, they'll be fine."

"Yeah, now let's get that prickly pear."

"(ruffs)"

Robodog punched it and they flew to the desert to get the prickly pear needed for the congeal pill. Once they reached their destination, before they got out...

(ringing)

"Huh?"

"Our Spywatches are ringing."

 _"Please stand by."_

(static crackles)

 _"Pups, Everest and Tracker need some help. See if you can find any intel regarding the ancient amulet of chicle Pichu."_

"Yes sir, Ryder sir."

 _"One more thing, Agent Pins has some information that may help you on your mission."_

Ryder then displayed a picture of her.

"Uh, Ryder, I don't see her."

 _"She's in disguise, Marshall. She's in the desert and judging by the readings i'm seeing, she's nearby."_

"Got it, Ryder. We'll talk to her."

 _"Good, Ryder out."_

CLICK

So the pups went out and discussed their next move.

"Whew, it's hot out here."

"It's the desert Marshall, it's always hot out here."

"So what should we do?"

"Let's split up. I'll stay here and see where I can find Pins. You two should find that prickly pear."

"On it."

"You got it."

So while Skye stuck around, Chase and Marshall went to go investigate and find the prickly pear.

"Hey Chase, look over there!"

Marshall was pointing to the other side of a river and saw prickly pears galore on the other side. There was a bridge that was covered by a machine and a female pig standing in front of it.

"Prickly pears. Good eye, Marshall."

So the pups went to go over the bridge, but...

"HOLD ON THERE YOU TWO! Only beekeepers tendin' to their bees can go into the prickly pair ranch."

"What makes you think we're not beekeepers?"

"If you were, you would know that all beekeepers must wear their beekeeper hats."

"Oh, sorry about that. We took ours off. We'll go get them."

Marshall then pulled Chase back to the Air Patroller.

"Chase, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe Skye will find one."

"I'll find what?"

They turned around and saw her coming back.

"A beekeeper hat. We found a prickly pair ranch, but the lady in charge won't let us in unless we're wearing beekeeper hats."

"Well, I found only one." She said and showed it to them.

"Only one?"

"Yeah, and Chase remember Bea Bear from Acidophilus?"

"Yeah?"

"She's over there, selling honey."

"Wait, Bea bear is here in the desert?"

Chase went to go see her and Marshall and Skye followed.

"That really is her!"

"But I saw her at the World's Fair. I remember she gave me a massage, but it wasn't all that relaxing."

"How did she get there?"

"Don't know."

"Well, we can worry about it later. Right now, we need to focus." Chase said. "Skye, you said you only had one beekeeper hat right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll wear this to get into the prickly pear ranch. Marshall, you should investigate where that other path leads. Skye, if you haven't found Pins yet, keep looking."

"You got it."

So Chase and Marshall split up with Skye and they went to the prickly pear ranch. Chase put on the hat and went in, while Marshall went down the other path. He found it to end at the top of a waterfall and a grate tunnel.

"Whoa, a waterfall. Better not go over."

He looked and saw a wheel.

"I wonder what that does."

He went to it and turned it a little. A wooden plank then turned a little.

"Huh..."

Marshall turned it more and more, and the gate blocked the water from flowing down the waterfall. Instead, it flowed into the grate tunnel to Marshall's left.

"Huh, so that's what it does."

As for Skye, she was looking for pins when she saw a cactus with a brown and black spot on it.

"That's strange."

She got closer and then saw...

"Agent Pins. That's a sharp costume."

"Agh! It must be 120 degrees in this cactus disguise."

"Keep your cool Pins. What hot tip do you have for us?"

She then opened her disguise and gave Skye a make up compact.

"Spy Corps intercepted this gadget from one of Poodles Galores' goons. It's a digital make up compact. We think it's used for deciphering code phrases. Press the eye shade button and it will display the proper counter phrase."

"Ingenious! It also has the latest designer colors too. I'll make sure that Katie gets this later."

"Good luck Skye, I'm outta here!"

Pins' disguise then popped out a propeller to fly her away, but the costume slipped off leaving her behind.

"Plan B."

She turned herself into a tumbleweed and started rolling away.

"(giggles)"

(beeping)

Skye looked at her Spywatch and saw Zuma calling.

"Hey Zuma, what's up?"

 _"Did you and the others find out anything about the amulet of Chicle Pichu?"_

"Nope, nothing here in the desert. What about the lake?"

 _"Believe it or not, there's a shop owner here who has it. But she won't let us have it."_

 _"She keeps telling the same thing: Pink Hoochi Poochi Shadow."_

"Sounds strange."

 _"We think it might be a code phrase or something."_

"Code phrase? Hold on a minute."

Skye opened the digital make up compact and looked at the colors. When she saw pink, she pressed it and it displayed what Zuma and Rubble told her along with a counter code phrase.

"Of course. Zuma, Rubble, it's a code phrase. You need to say the counter code phrase and she'll let you have it."

 _"Which is?"_

"Delight in big heists"

 _"Dude, that sounds weird. But we'll give a try and see what happens."_

"Good luck guys. Skye out!"

CLICK!

 **Meanwhile...**

Chase had managed to get past the gatekeeper to get into the prickly pear ranch. He was trying to get a prickly pear for the congeal pill, but...

"I know i need a prickly pear, but which one should i get, and how am i going to get it?"

He didn't want to prick himself, but he might not have a choice.

"(gulps)"

He reached in and the quills started pricking him.

"Ow! Ow! Ouch!"

He grabbed a nice big prickly pear. He then shook his paw to shake off the sharp quills and then put the pear in his tuxedo.

"OUCH! That smarts. But at least, i got the prickly pear now. Just have to get it past the gatekeeper.."

He looked around and saw a small piece of wood floating in the river coming to the ranch.

"Hmm."

Chase opened his SpyWatch and contacted Ryder.

 _"Please stand by"_

(Static crackles)

The SpyWatch showed Ryder welding something, but then he stopped.

 _"How's the mission going Chase?"_

"Going great. Can you connect me to Marshall? My SpyWatch doesn't have access to him."

 _"Sure, give me a minute."_

 _"Please stand by"  
_

(Static crackles)

 _"Marshall here. Chase?"_

"Hey Marshall. The river near here, does it go in your direction at all?"

 _"Yeah, it leads to a waterfall, but i change it's path so it goes towards a grate instead. I keep seeing wooden planks head through it."_

"Great then, i got a prickly pear, but that lady might catch me with it. I'll put on a wooden plank on the river and send it your way. Be careful though, it's extra prickly."

 _"You got it. Marshall out!"_

CLICK!

He went to the river and put the pear on the wood.

"I hope this works."

The wood floated down the river and over to the grate where Marshall was. He saw the prickly pear and grabbed it before it went under.

"Great job Chase. That's one ingredient collected."

But when Marshall put it in his tuxedo...

"OUCH! (whimpers) That really hurt!"

Marshall went back to the Air Patroller and waited with Skye for Chase to come back.

"Marshall, did you see the prickly pear in the river?"

"Yeah, but that thing hurts."

"Yeah, i know the feeling." Chase said as he pulled one last quill out his paw.

"Well, that's one ingredient collected. We still need 3 more."

"Let's hope the others had success."

"Yeah, let's hope."

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. Ingredient Hunting Part 4

**Ingredient Hunting, Part 4**

 **Winding the clock back a lot...**

After the Air Patroller took off with the majority of the Paw Patrol, Rocky stayed behind to get the Aerosol Particle Diameter number, or APD for short. The only way to get it was from the orbiting can itself, which was in space. To do that, Rocky has to infiltrate Poodles Galore's factory near the bowling alley. He was standing outside the factory gates and used the keycard Pushpin gave the pups earlier.

"All right then."

He put the card into the slot and it went in. Then, the gates opened up granting him access to the factory.

"Time to get the APD."

(beeping)

 _"Please stand by."_

(static crackles)

"Ryder? What is it?"

 _"Rocky, SpyCorps has placed Alex inside Poodles Cosmetics Factory to gather information. He was wearing a 'darling' red wig, as they put it."_

A picture of Alex wearing the wig was displayed on Rocky's SpyWatch.

"(laughs) That is a darling red wig. I'll keep an eye out for him."

 _"Be careful Rocky, Ryder out."_

CLICK!

So Rocky infiltrated the fortress and decided to locate Alex for information. He looked around and saw 2 goons on the other side of a glass window. Rocky ducked behind some cosmetics manifest, but when he peeked he saw their backs was to the window. He got closer and put his ear to the glass, but couldn't hear anything.

"Can't hear anything. If only Tracker was here."

But then, Rocky got an idea.

"Ah! The Gadget Vending Machine! How could i forget?"

Rocky went back to the bowling alley, and hopped into the bowling pin which takes him to Mobile Command Center.

"Back so soon, Rocky?" Katie asked

"Need a couple of gadgets."

"Like which ones?"

"Well..."

Rocky cycled through the machine and found a glass cup.

"This. I'll need this to spy on some goons through a window."

"A glass cup?"

"Simple, but it's effective. I'll also need something to protect myself with, but what?"

"How about the sticky stun bun?"

"Stun bun?"

"Here, catch this."

Ryder tossed down a blueprint and Rocky caught it. When he opened it...

"First, bite into it and pull off a piece. Then, toss it a crowd and get away fast! When it goes off, anyone within 10 ft will stunned, dazed, and confused for weeks."

"Whoa, that's a powerful gadget!"

"Yeah, but effective."

Rocky obtained the Spy Glass and the Sticky Stun Bun. He then went back to Poodles cosmetic factory and listened in on the guards through the glass window.

 _"Then, ol' Lenny just dropped the load of manifest. WHAM!"_

(laughter)

"Alright, i can hear them crystal clear."

 _"Miss Galore sure comes up with wacky combinations to the safe containing the key to the rocket ship."_

Hearing that got Rocky's attention for sure.

 _"Whoever heard of 'Itchy Lip Lotion' as a combination for a safe? Whatever happened to good ole numbers?"_

"Huh. 'Itchy Lip Lotion'. Sounds weird, but i'll need that combination to 'borrow' Poodles rocket ship. Maybe i should write it down, in case i forget."

Rocky then pulled a sticky note and wrote the combination down.

CRASH!

"Whoops!" He ducked behind some crates again in case the goons heard that.

"Maybe i should keep that a secret from Ryder."

Rocky then went through a door and saw another door with a rocket picture on it.

"Aha, that's gotta lead to the rocket ship."

When Rocky went to the door and waited for it to open, he got scanned and didn't pass the security. A mechanical claw then came down and snatched Rocky up. It then dropped him a few feet away from the door.

"What the-? What kind of security is that?"

Rocky got closer to the door and got a good look at the scanning device.

"Oh, i see it now. This is some sort of hair scanning device. I'm gonna have to figure out how to get past this, if i want to get to the rocket ship."

Rocky went back the way he came, and went down a different path. He then came into a room full of wigs.

"Other than testing cosmetics purposes, how many wigs does this poodle need?"

"Psst. Rocky." spoke a voice

"Who's there?" Rocky got down in a defensive stance

"Over here, the redhead wig."

Rocky turned in the direction of the voice and saw a familiar face.

"Alex, you had me wigged out there for a second."

"(giggles) Yeah, a lot of hairy stuff has been going on around here. If you need any intel about the factory, just ask me."

"Well, i don't suppose you know what the 'hair of the day' is. I need that info to get past the security device and 'borrow' Poodles' rocket."

"Yeah, it's a green mullet style wig, accented with a rake accessory."

"Talk about the 'hair of never'. Nobody would wear a ridiculous wig like that."

"(giggles)"

So, Rocky went back and went to the Hair Maker Mark IV, also known as a wig maker.

"So, if i remember correctly, the wig has to be a mullet."

Rocky flipped through the different styles and found the mullet wig.

"Okay, now to make it green. My favorite color! Then, to top it off, a rake accessory. Here goes!"

When he pressed the start button, he got sucked up to the machine.

"Whoa! Ach! Ah! Gah!"

When he landed in the seat, he looked in a nearby mirror.

"I do NOT look nice in this wig, but i'll need it to get past the security device. Better hold on to it."

So Rocky went back to the security and stood in the scanning area. When he was cleared, he went through the door and saw the rocket ship ahead. There were also goons surrounding the open and the safe which contained the key to the rocket ship. He hid as soon as he could so he wouldn't get spotted.

"I definitely don't need this anymore. I'll leave right here when i come back."

Rocky put the wig down and peeked around the corner of his hiding spot. Seeing as many guards, he knew exactly what to do. So he pulled the sticky bun gadget.

"I hope this gadget is more than just flour power."

Rocky bit into the sticky bun, but when he pulled, it didn't come apart so easily.

"(grunts)"

SNAP

(ticking)

Rocky then threw the gadget into the clearing and when the guards saw it, they just stood there in confusion. When one of them bent down to pick it up...

KA-BUN!

It exploded, trapping them on the ceiling.

"All right, that'll keep them busy for a while."

Rocky then walked over to the safe containing the key.

"Let's see here... If i remember correctly, the password was Itchy... Lip... Lotion."

CLICK!

"All right, that crazy combination worked. Now for the A.P.D. number."

Rocky took the keys out and went to the door to the rocket ship. He unlocked the door and went inside.

"If Poodles gets mad, it's her fault she chose to be evil. So i had to do this."

Rocky then turned on the ignition, and blasted off into space. He came up to the orbiting aerosol can itself and was surprised.

"Whoa! That thing is even bigger than i thought. I better hurry and get the A.P.D. before everyone on the planet gets a nasty sunburn. The A.P.D. is written on the outside, just like Katie and Pushpin said it would be. I'll copy the number onto a disc for later."

So Rocky copied the A.P.D. number onto a compact disc and went back to the factory. He docked the rocket ship, left the factory, and went back to Mobile Comand Center.

"Hi Rocky."

"Hi Katie. Hey Pushpin, got the A.P.D. right here."

Rocky pulled the compact disc out of his tuxedo and tossed it to Pushpin.

"Excellent! Now all i need is: Chicle from the heart of the jungle, a prickly pear pizza from the pizza shop, mmm delicious, a handful of Bold Barium beauty clay that Poodles mines from the bottom of the lake."

"Once Pushpin has those final ingredients, the congeal pill will be complete." Katie finished

"Rocky, while i contact the pups, can you help fix the Super Spy M.E.S.S.? It's the only other thing that can fly into Space besides Poodles' rocket ship."

"On it, Ryder."

So while Rocky tended to the ship, Ryder contacted each of the pups and they explained their situations. Ryder then told Robodog to fly around and pick them up, which he did. They met up back at Mobile Command Center to discuss their next move.

"We got this prickly pear from the desert, but where are we gonna a pizza for it?"

"There's a pizza shop next to the bowling alley on the ground. You could head down there and see."

"Great idea, Rocky." Marshall said and hopped into the bowling pin to get there.

"We got the amulet of Chicle Pichu." Zuma said and handed it to Tracker and Everest.

"Thanks Zuma."

"Si, gracias."

"We know where Poodles is mining the beauty clay, but we need scuba gear to do so. The diver in the area says if we have flippers, he let us borrow the gear he has with him."

"Well, i noticed earlier that there was a set of flippers at the bowling alley. Don't know why they were there in the first place. I talked to the manager there, and unless we have a set of bowling shoes to replace that spot, he won't give them away."

"I grabbed a pair in the jungle, but they're dirty."

"Better that than nothing." Rubble said happily and grabbed them.

Once the pups made their necessary preparations and got some gadgets, the pups set out to get the ingredients. Rubble got the shoes traded for the flippers and then he and Zuma went to the lake for the beauty clay.

"All right Rubble, you ready?"

"I was born ready."

He and Zuma put on their swimming gear, went underwater but came across a gate. Rubble tried to pull it open, but no luck.

"(grunts) It's locked."

"I don't see any locks on it. How are we gonna open this?"

"Hmm, think maybe these might mean something?"

"Not sure, let's head back for a bit."

So Zuma and Rubble went back up to the surface and back to the beauty clay board.

"I can see the layout for the bold barium part, but nothing about the gate."

"Hmm, there's gotta be something that can- wait, huh?"

"What is it Zuma?"

"I'm not sure, follow me."

So Zuma and Rubble snuck from their hiding spot to behind the board. Zuma found three circle shaped dials.

"Don't these look similar to the ones on the gate underwater?" He whispered.

"Yeah, they do. But what are they doing here?"

"I think this might be the way to open up the gate down there."

"You sure?"

"One way to find out."

So Zuma turned the dials until each one matched up with the lock on the gate.

(rumbling)

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, i did. Think the gate moved?"

"Let's see."

So Zuma and Rubble snuck back to their hiding spot and went back to the diving spot. They put on their diving gear, and went underwater. To their surprise, the gate had opened up.

"All right! Way to go Zuma!"

"Told you it would open up."

The pups went in to get the beauty clay, however...

"Ugh! It's so dark in here, i can't even see my own paw in front of my face."

"Yeah, it also makes getting the beauty clay tricky too. Luckily, i've got the gadget to fix that!"

Rubble pulled out a piece of mint and bit on it. In seconds, the whole place lit up.

"Thanks to Rocky, the Spy Mint helps light up the darkness easily. It also made my breath minty fresh too."

"Okay, so now we just need to get the beauty clay."

"Let's just get it and go."

"Rubble, wait!"

Zuma grabbed Rubble's back paws to stop him.

"The beauty clay has different colors and textures, but in the light of the Spy Mint, it all looks the same. Pushpin and Katie need a specific kind."

"So which one do we need?"

"Bold Barium. I remember which spot it's in."

So Zuma swam down and picked up a handful of beauty clay.

"I sure hope this is the right one."

"I'm sure it is. Now come on, we have to get back to Mobile Command Center and hand over the beauty clay."

"Right!"

So the duo swam out and back to the surface to call the others for a pickup.

"I sure hope the others got the ingredients they were looking for."

"I'm sure they did."

"If you say so."

 **Meanwhile, with Poodles Galore...**

"In just a matter of hours, my special blend of aerosol will have completely destroyed the ozone! The sun will then beat relentlessly down upon the earth. All the little darlings will scream for my sunscreen: Poodles Brand SPF 2,001! Then i will not only be the queen of cosmetics but, the undisputed ruler of the world!"

(evil laughter)

She then looked at her reflection in the glass and saw...

"Oh, i'm starting to shine."

So she grabbed her tail and applied some powder to herself. So far, everything is going according to plan.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. Completing the Congeal Pill

**Completing the Congeal Pill**

The Paw Patrol had almost all of the ingredients needed to complete the congeal pill. Rocky collected the A.P.D. number, while Chase, Marshall, and Skye collected the prickly pear needed for the prickly pear pizza. Right now, they were waiting for the staff lady to get back from the kitchen with the pizza.

"Hopefully they de-prick that pear, because those quills really hurt." Marshall said as he pulled off the last prick from his paw.

"Look, here she comes!" Skye said. The pups then got up and walked to the counter.

"There you are, pups. One freshly baked prickly pear pizza with extra simulated cheese. Mmmm, yummy for your tummy."

When she handed it to the pups, Marshall could smell how delicious it was.

"Mmmm, that is delicious."

"Marshall, this is for Pushpin, remember?"

"It's just what the scientist ordered."

"You mean 'doctor'?"

"Nope. I actually do mean scientist."

"All right, now Pushpin can create the congeal pill!"

"Let's hurry!"

So Chase, Skye, and Marshall went to deliver the pizza. As for Tracker and Everest, they managed to crack the hieroglyph code and inserted the missing piece of the amulet needed to enter the Temple of Chicle Pichu. They went inside to get a wad of chicle for Pushpin, but they encountered a problem.

"Whoa! These blades look really dangerous!"

"Si, better be careful not to get too close! But we have to find some way to get past them."

"Hmmm..."

SNAP!

"I got it."

Everest remembered that she took a gadget from Mobile Command Center, one Ryder suggested for just this situation. It was a spray can.

"Ryder said, if we come across an obstacle involving metal, take this can and spray it on them."

"Did he say why?"

"He said we'll know when it happens in action. Here goes."

So Everest sprayed the metal blades and then when the dust cleared, the blades were covered in rust.

"Whoa!"

"A rusty spray can. Covering these blades with rust so they'll break. Now i understand."

Everest tapped the first blade and it broke into a million pieces. She did the same thing to all the blades so they could cross. When they saw the chicle, it was high up and the lever needed to release the chicle was high up.

"How can we get up there? That's way too high for us."

"I have the gadget for that."

Tracker pulled out a toaster.

"A toaster?"

"Not just any toaster, this will help me jump up there and pull the switch. Watch."

Tracker lined the toaster underneath the lever, stepped in, and set the timer. He waited and when the timer went off, he catapulted up to the lever and pulled down on it. That released all the chicle down below, and Everest grabbed a bunch of it. Tracker then fell into the chicle, which cushioned his fall.

"You okay?"

"Estoy bien, i'm okay!"

"Good. We have the chicle Pushpin needs. It'll take more than an ancient trap-" THUD "-to outwit us."

"Wait!" Tracker's ears began moving. "I hear something, something big! It's headed our way, fast!"

Just then, a giant piece of chicle appeared and it started tumbling towards the pups. They ran on all fours to get away from the giant piece as it chased them down the tunnel.

"Just got to cross here, get out, and we're safe!"

Everest and Tracker crossed the pillars, but Tracker slipped on the last one. He managed to grab a vine on the ledge.

"Ayuadame! Help me!"

Everest ran back and pulled Tracker up just before it was too late. The giant chicle caught up with them and snagged them both up. When it crashed into the entrance, Everest and Tracker pulled themselves off of it and they tumbled down the steps.

"Ooof!"

"Ouch!"

"You okay, Everest?"

"I'll be fine."

When she got up, she checked her tuxedo and made sure none of the chicle was crushed.

"Phew, none of the chicle is crushed."

"You got lots of them? Pushpin said only one was needed."

"It's for the rest of us. If it's really made of gummy stuff, i want to eat it."

"If you say so. I'll call Ryder to tell him the good news!"

 **Meanwhile with Poodles Galore...**

"I was destined to be the reigning baroness of beauty! Even as a child i knew how to accessorize. As a teenager, i started experimenting with making my own gloss and sunscreen. All of which were far superior to the major brand."

 **From there, Poodles could not be stopped in her rise to the top of the cosmetics world. She was there to take advantage of every major cosmetic catastrophe: the compact crash of '97, the bay of polish in '98. But now she has gone too far! What will happen when Poodles arsenal of aerosol breaks through the ozone layer?**

"Everyone will either baste themselves with my SPF 2001 sunscreen, or broil like lobsters! As they say, 'Live and Let Fry!'"

 **Back at Mobile Command Center...**

The Paw Patrol had reconvened back at Mobile Command Center after gathering all the vital ingredients Katie and Pushpin needed for the congeal pill to stop Poodles.

"Okay, let's check and make sure we have all the ingredients for the congeal pill. Chicle?"

Everest and Tracker: "Check!"

"Definitely got enough chicle."

Everyone got a piece of chicle to chew on. Some of them blew a bubble before swallowing.

"Bold Barium Beauty Clay?"

Zuma and Rubble: "Check!"

"Prickly Pear Pizza?"

Chase, Marshall, and Skye: "Check!"

"Finally, the Aerosol Particle Diameter number or A.P.D. for short?"

Rocky: "Check!"

Pushpin: "Excellent!"

Katie: "Now we can complete the congeal pill."

Katie went over to Pushpin and the pups handed the ingredients over to them and they put all of them in, except for the pizza.

"Why isn't the pizza going in?"

Pushpin then surprised everyone when he put it in his mouth.

"PUSHPIN!" The paw patrol shouted.

"That was a vital ingredient for the congeal pill." Rocky stated.

"Yes, without the pizza's nourishing qualities, i would've collapsed with hunger."

"(giggles) You could've just said you were hungry from the start. Anyway, we can now complete the congeal pill." Katie said.

So Pushpin's area changed into a work station. The pups saw all the gadgets and tools on his desk, but he pushed it all aside. He simply put the ingredients in the congeal pill, closed it, and shook it up. Just like that, it was done.

"Huh?"

"That's it?"

"Well that was... quick."

"Ah."

Then Pushpin's station changed back to the former appearance: a chair for Pushpin and a TV. He held the congeal pill in his hand in front of the pups.

"Here you are, Paw Patrol. You must toss this pill directly into the aerosol inside the orbiting. aerosol can."

"Once you do pups, get out as fast as possible. Aerosol is highly unstable, so get out as soon as you throw this in." Katie added.

"Got it, throw the pill and get out quickly."

"Well, not everyone can go." Rocky said

"Why is that, Rocky?"

"Because, when i 'borrowed' Poodles' rocket ship, there was only enough room for two people to get in. One to drive the rocket ship, the other rides behind."

"I'll do it." Chase volunteered. He then grabbed the congeal pill and put it in his tuxedo.

"Alone Chase?" Ryder asked

"It'll be faster if just one of us goes."

"Chase, that's too dangerous!"

"Maybe, but it's even more dangerous if 2 of us go."

"Wait Chase! I have something."

Rocky handed Chase the mullet wig he had earlier. He also pulled out the keys to the rocket ship.

"There's a 'hair of the day' security device you have to get past, this wig will help you get past it. You'll also need these keys for the rocket ship."

"Okay, but this looks awful. Even i know that."

"One more thing. I handmade this myself while I've been here at Command Center. It's a Swiss Spy Knife, it comes with a utensil kit, toothpick, and a pair of scissors that can cut through solid steel."

"Wow, solid steel?"

"That's amazing, Rocky!" Skye cheered

"Thanks, i try my best." He said and went back to working on his project.

"Good luck Chase!" Ryder said

Chase took the Air Patroller and went down to the bowling alley. He then went inside Poodles factory and went to where the security device was. When he saw the computer screen, he put on the wig and step into the area. It scanned his wig and let him through.

"Good. Now i don't need this right now."

He tossed the wig behind him and continued to the rocket.

CRASH!

"What? Who's there?"

Chase saw two feet behind a crate that were white.

"Whoever's there, show yourself!"

Chase got closer and closer and then saw...

"Marshall?! What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I couldn't just let you go alone."

"But how did you get past the security device?"

"I followed you here. When you left via the Air Patroller, i took the mechanical bowling pin down to the alley. I then secretly followed you through the factory, and just before the doors closed, i jumped through so i wouldn't get blocked out."

"But how were you able to be so quiet? I would've heard you."

"I'm a green belt in Pup-Fu, remember? Quiet as a mouse."

"Okay, fine. You can come, but I'm in charge okay?"

"Whatever you say."

So Chase and Marshall went in the rocket ship, started it up, and flew off to the orbiting aerosol can to stop Poodles' plan once and for all.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	7. Ending Poodles' Cosmetic Caper

**Putting the Muzzle on Poodles Part 1**

Chase and Marshall were heading towards the aerosol can to stop Poodles Galore once and for all. When they reached the inside, they docked the rocket ship and made their way to the control room. Poodles was in there, but she didn't notice them. They were also right above the aerosol that was being sprayed at the ozone layer.

"There it is, Chase!" Marshall whispered

"Yeah i see that. Let's pitch the pill and ditch the can." Chase whispered back. He pulled out the congeal pill.

"Looks you're days are over Poodles!"

She turned around and saw the pups in there.

"What? I don't think so."

Chase threw the congeal pill down to the aerosol, but the pups were shocked when they saw Poodles' mechanical claw catch the pill.

"(gasp)"

"Uh-oh!"

"You weren't very good at bowling either. Just who are you, anyway?"

"Chase, Spy Chase. That's Marshall, and in the name of SpyCorps..."

Both of them pulled out their official ID.

"You're under spy arrest."

"Not today, puppies!"

THUD! THUD!

Chase and Marshall turned around to see 2 of Poodles' goons behind them, and they were bigger than the pups. In height, and muscle.

"Whoa! They're huge." Marshall said a little worried.

"We can handle them. Experts in Pup-Fu like us, these guys are easy." Chase said confidently.

 **One battle later...**

"Drat!"

Chase and Marshall were in a steel net hanging right above the aerosol. Poodles then tossed the congeal pill into a trash can near the door the pups came through.

"That steel net will keep you out of trouble. Now to finish my cosmetic caper!"

"So much for handling ourselves. What now?"

"Don't worry, i'll get us out. Don't forget the gadget Rocky gave me before we left."

"The Swiss Spy Knife? How will that help?"

"Watch."

Chase used his free paw and pulled out the Swiss Spy Knife. He tried to cut them free with the fork, but it broke.

"Oops, let me try the toothpick."

The toothpick was so small, it wouldn't cut through anything.

"Right. (weak chuckle)"

"So we're stuck like this?"

"No! There's one last thing, a pair of scissors that can cut through solid steel."

Chase equipped the Spy Knife with the scissors and cut a hole in the net.

"Marshall, grab the net. We might have to swing across once this net loosens up."

"Okay..."

He ripped it open and both he and Marshall grabbed the net. Their feet almost touched the aerosol, but didn't. The pups swung together as they managed to get back onto the platform.

"Phew, that was a close one."

"Yeah, now to get that congeal pill back."

"But it's in the trash."

"It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it."

So Chase went into the trash can, and got the congeal pill back.

"No trash in there, and it smelled like it was cleaned up."

"So much for a 'dirty job' then."

"Whatever. This time, we'll be quiet when we toss this into the aerosol."

Chase held the congeal pill over the aerosol like last time.

"This time, we'll keep our actions to ourselves."

Chase then dropped the congeal pill into the aerosol.

(rumbling)

"Whoa!"

"Whoa, that sounded scary."

Poodles came to take a look.

"Uh oh!"

"How do you like that, Poodles?"

"You fool! Aerosol is highly unstable, the whole thing is gonna blow!"

(instense rumbling)

"Whoa!"

"Marshall!"

Chase jumped to help Marshall, and he caught Marshall with one paw, held onto the ledge with the other.

"Hang on! (grunts)"

Marshall was pulled up and soon, he was clinging onto Chase. Chase then held onto the ledge as he had to pull both of them up. As for Poodles, she used her claw and swung across as she made her escape.

"We can't let her get away!"

"I know, i know! A crazy villain like her definitely needs to behind bars. Hold on tight, Marshall!"

Chase swung the both of them up onto the ledge and they ran faster than they ever have to get to the rocket ship. Once Poodles left, the pups managed to get out of the orbiting aerosol can in time. They saw she was headed towards the moon and chased her there, all while the aerosol can started to build up inside itself. When it couldn't be contained any longer...

BOOM!

The explosion could heard from anywhere on planet Earth.

(echoing boom)

"Whoa, did everyone hear that?"

"Sounded like something went 'boom'."

"Chase and Marshall must have finished the job."

"Yeah, and the Super Spy Mess is fixed. It's ready to go Ryder!" Rocky said.

"Good, then let's go! Poodles has a moon base she's retreating to, and no doubt Chase and Marshall are headed there to capture her."

"On it!" The pups said unanimously and prepared themselves for the job.

* * *

 **Putting the Muzzle on Poodles Part 2**

 **Meanwhile...**

SCREECH!

"Drat those Spy Pups! (growls in frustration)"

Poodles went to the entrance of her Moon Base just as Chase and Marshall came into the hangar. Just as they got to the door to go inside, it closed and locked itself in front of them.

"Drat!"

"We almost had her! What's she up to now?"

"I'm looking!"

Chase looked through the glass on the door to see Poodles walk up to a device and put her hand in it. A switch then flipped and he could hear her.

"They'll never catch me now!"

Outside, a force field was activated and it covered the whole base.

"Not with this impenetrable force field protecting my moon base. I'm snug as a bug and have plenty of time to devise my revenge. Let's see, there's always 'Operation Beauty Bark'..."

"What machine is that? I can't tell what it- mmph!"

"Shh!"

Marshall had covered Chase's mouth and pulled him away from the door. They hid in time to avoid a guard who came up to the door.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The door then opened up and he went in.

"Sorry, but a guard was coming and we had to hide."

BEEP! BEEP!

"That's Ryder calling."

"(muffled)"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Chase. What did you say?"

"It is Ryder calling!"

 _"Please Stand By."_

(static crackling)

 _"Pups, come in."_

"Hi Ryder." They both said

"You look like you're in a mess."

 _"Actually, it's a vehicle called the Super Spy M.E.S.S., pups. Me and the rest of the team are right outside the moon base, but the force field is blocking us from getting in."_

"Don't worry, we'll deactivate it soon. We just have to get in, and figure out how to disable it."

 _"Good luck pups, we're all behind you on this one."_

CLICK!

"Okay, so how do we get in?"

"Let's watch another guard go in. The last one pressed some buttons, but i didn't see which ones."

So Chase and Marshall went and hid behind the rocket ship they used and waited till another guard came by.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Did you catch that, Marshall?"

"Yep, sure did."

So the pups floated over, pressed the same pattern and the door unlocked. They walked in and saw the security device Poodles used to activate the barrier.

"This is the device. Poodles put her hand in this, which this lever to switch to 'ON' and activate the force field." Chase stated.

"So we just put our hand in it?"

"No. A closer look shows this is a fingernail scanning device. Whatever Poodles' nails looked like, it turned the force field on."

"So we have to paint our hands with fingernails to look like hers? But we don't know what they look like, and we can't ask her."

"No, but if we sneak around we can find something to see what her nails looked like."

So Chase and Marshall went forward and saw a massive room. On the other side, there was a room with monitors in it.

"Chase look, there's a room with monitors. Maybe we can see something if we head there."

Marshall took off, not knowing what was in store. A huge pink powder puff came crashing down and repeatedly pressed on him.

"Agh! Oof! Ouch! Chase! Help me!"

When it stopped and went back up, Chase ran over, grabbed him by his feet, and he pulled Marshall away.

"(groans)"

"You didn't see that above you, didn't you?"

"I guess not."

Marshall stood on all fours, shook off the powder, then stood up on two feet again. He then straightened out his clothes.

"We can't get to that room as long as that powder puff pummel device is on. We have to find a way to shut it down."

"Maybe that can help us."

Marshall pointed to a platform with an up arrow on it.

"We'll see."

The pups went on it and it took them upwards to another platform. There was a button in one spot and a switch connected to the powder puff.

"Hey Chase, look over there!"

"Yeah, a switch for the powder puff. Let's go."

So Chase and Marshall walked to it and when they stepped on a cyan colored, circular spot, it zapped them and transported them underneath the powder puff.

"Now to shut off the- huh?"

"Where did the switch go?"

Just then, it got dark around the pups.

"Uh Chase," Marshall said looking around. "Are we under-"

The powder puff got closer to them.

"Yep, we are."

It came down and pummeled them.

"Agh! Gah! D'oh!"

"Stop this crazy thing! Agh!"

When it stopped, they scampered back to the safe spot and shook off the powder.

"I had this tuxedo done before our mission."

"With that platform zapping us, we can't reach the switch."

"Maybe so, but there was a button up there. Maybe that'll turn it off."

So the pups went back up and Chase pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening."

"Nope. Not here at least."

"Think something happened?"

"Had to, you don't put a button here and it does nothing. Let's look around."

So Chase and Marshall went back down and looked in the other room. To their surprise...

"Huh..."

"Was that open earlier?"

"Nope. I don't think so, but i do remember seeing that shape before. It was near the powder puff switch before we got zapped."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this perfume bottle might be just what we need."

So Marshall grabbed the triangular perfume bottle and accidentally sprayed a bit at Chase.

"Whoa!"

"Oops, sorry Chase. How does it smell?"

(sniffs)

"Cultivated, yet borish."

"Really?"

Chase grabbed it and sprayed a bit at Marshall.

(sniffs)

"Huh."

"Come on, Marshall."

So Chase and Marshall went back to the platform and put the perfume bottle into the opening. Chase then stepped on the platform and it did nothing.

"Alright, it worked!"

"That perfume bottle did the trick."

"It must've been a machine part disguised as a perfume bottle."

"Clever!"

So Chase went over and pulled the switch on the powder puff device.

"That should pull the plug on Poodles' powder puff pummel device. Now we can continue the mission."

Chase and Marshall went back down and prepared themselves.

"Ok, powder puff. Give us all you got on this one."

As they walked across, the powder puff came down but it didn't pummel. When it stopped, some powder came down and tickled the pups noses.

"AAAAHHHH!" They both screamed and hugged each other in fear.

"Huh?"

"Heh, it was just a little powder. (weak chuckle)"

"Sheesh, even i was jumpy. But anyways, let's get going."

So the pups went to the surveillance room and saw the big monitor.

"This must the security room, Chase."

"Poodles has cameras all over her moon base. One of them should give us a clue as to how to get past the fingernail scanning device."

So Chase pressed a button and the screen switched cameras. Chase and Marshall kept switching cameras until one showed Poodles' hand.

"Stop! Look!"

"That's Poodles' hand, and her fingernails..."

"Are green hearts."

"So that's what we need our paws to look like."

"This mission is almost over! Let's go!"

So Chase and Marshall ran back to the fingernail device and next to it was a fingernail painting device. Marshall put his paw in it and Chase set the machine to paint green hearts.

"Ooh, pretty!"

"Oh, Marshall."

Marshall put his paw in the device and the force field switched off. Chase and Marshall looked outside and saw it disappear.

"It worked, Chase!"

"Now to muzzle that poodle for good!"

Chase used his SpyWatch to contact Ryder.

"Ryder, the force field is down! Sic 'em!"

 **Outside the base...**

"Copy that Chase! We're in there like swimwear!"

Ryder pressed a button and a sharp blade came out. It then started cutting open the roof and when it fell open, the pups and other SpyCorps agents came down. Three of them was Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker. When they landed, Rocky was first to point a blaster and fired off a metal ball which burst open, revealing a solid steel net, thus trapping some of Poodles' goons.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS GOING ON? Whose the chump that turned the force field off?!"

"I'm that 'chump', Poodles!"

She turned her seat around and saw Marshall standing behind her.

"You again?! This time, I'll take care of you myself!"

"I must warn you, i am a green belt in Pup-"

But before he could finish that sentence, Poodles grab him and lifted him over her head in anger.

"Fu."

"Not so fast, Poodles!" shouted a familiar voice. Marshall and Poodles looked up to see Skye coming down, looking like she's gonna attack.

"(roars in anger)"

"HYAH!"

"Uh..."

When she landed, Skye did a move and clipped one of Poodles' nails. When she saw her nail broken, she dropped Marshall.

"OOF!"

"My nail! My nail! Oh, oh, pretty pink piddelywinks, (gasp) my nail! Oh, it wasn't even the press on kind! I'm hideous!"

Skye then walked over and put the cuffs on her hands. Then she helped Marshall up on his feet.

"You okay, Marshall?"

"Yeah, but i had it under control. I was using the spy 'Play Possum' maneuver."

"Sure you were, Marshall." Chase said behind him.

"Would you guys believe the 'Limp Biscuit' maneuver?"

Chase and Skye: "Uh-huh." They said sarcastically

"How about the 'Dead Fish' maneuver?"

Both: "Uh-huh."

Skye: "Here Marshall, have some hard candy."

CRUNCH!

 **Later on at Spycorps...**

"Paw Patrol, for your stupendous bravery and daring do in destroying the orbiting aerosol can, and capturing that nefarious Poodles Galore, i present to you all the Trophy of Stupendous Merit." Chief Goodway said. Each of the pups and Ryder was given a golden statue of themselves in an action pose.

"Thanks."

"It was nothing."

"Glad we could help, Chief. Just remember, whenever you have a problem..." Ryder said and the pups all joined in.

"Just Yelp For Help!"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
